The Doctor's Daughter
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: AU Doctor Who in which Martha has never met Jenny. When the Doctor and Martha go to Blackwood Falls to find out what's threatening the place at Halloween, the Doctor meets the very last person he expected to, his daughter, Jenny. Spoliers for the book "Forever Autumn."
1. Chapter 1

A Piano

As the Doctor and Martha headed into the pea soup of a town called Blackwood Falls one late afternoon, Martha, who was walking slightly to the left of the Doctor, suddenly collided with something hard.

She let a yell of surprise, and the Doctor, who heard her, came running over. He gave her his hand and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and Martha nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what on earth did I trip over?" She said, and glanced down, her eyes widening when she spotted, of all things, a grand piano.

"How strange, you don't normally find a grand piano on the side of a street, do you?" She said, and the Doctor shrugged.

"Well, maybe this place has had some well-known composers in the past, and therefore this place is know for music." He said, matter-of-factly.

Martha also shrugged, and said, "Come on, let's go and find Rick."

As they headed down the main street together, with the green mist hovering like a damp blanket, Martha stopped suddenly.

"What's up? Did you bump into something else?" The Doctor asked.

Martha shook her head and gestured with her right index a little way down the street. walking towards the ice-cream parlour was a blonde-haired woman, dressed as a vampire.

Quick as a flash, the Doctor whipped out his sonic, put it on silent, and then aimed it at the woman's back. The sonic didn't do anything, which made the Doctor happy.

"Well, one things for certain, she's not a real vampire." He said, before turning to Martha, and saying, "Do you want an ice-cream? My treat."


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny

As the Doctor and Martha headed down the main street of Blackwood Falls together, Martha asked suddenly, "Doctor, do you think there's an Alien or something around?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What makes you ask that question?"

Martha smiled at him, and said, "Even if Blackwood Falls is well-known for music, surely the council or whatever would not have put a piano right there."

The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully, before he smiled, and replied, "Excellent thinking, Martha Jones."

"Well, that's another mystery to be cleared up, then. The mysterious piano, and this equally mysterious fog." She said, and followed the Doctor towards the Ice-Cream Parlour.

Neither of them noticed the "vampire" heading towards the costume shop. In fact, she wasn't even dressed as a vampire. She was only wearing a dark red cloak, as she was freezing.

She headed into the shop, and Lucy, the shop assistant, smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Can I help you?" She asked the young blonde-haired woman, who simply smiled.

"Well, all I need is an auburn wig, a tiara, and a sapphire blue dress. I'm going to be a character from a 1996 film, which is based on a true story, in a way." Jenny said, and Lucy gave her a look of confusion.

"Who's that then, honey?" She asked, and Jenny whispered the title of the film and character in her ear.

"Oh, I see." Lucy said, and helped her customer to find a sapphire blue dress that would fit.

Having paid for her costume, Jenny headed towards the Ice-Cream Parlour, only to see two adults accompanying three young boys.

_Lucky kids,_ Jenny thought, smiling. _Their parents have taken them out for Ice-Cream._

Jenny headed back to her spaceship, to find the booking reference for her hotel room that night. She smiled as she climbed under the lid of the piano, which opened up into a trapdoor.

Jenny tumbled through the air, laughing in exhilaration. She finally reached the main console room, and found her hotel references on the counter.

"I don't think that this was the best place to park my PIANO." She said and materialized it to a better place.

AN: And there it is, folks. Chapter Two. Now, then. The reason why Jenny didn't say what movie she was referring to is because it is the riddle of the chapter. Do you think you know?


	3. Chapter 3

A White TARDIS?

Having checked into their hotel for the evening, and the Doctor was having a shower, Martha was at a loss of what she could do. She wouldn't be fighting any alliens without the Doctor, and there was nothing good on T.V.

She sighed, and, as if it were giving her a signal, her stomach rumbled. She laughed, and called out, "I'm going to grab a bite to eat, do you want anything, Doctor?"

"Yes, please. A packet of bananas, or something similar." He called back to her, and Martha rolled her eyes. She'd never met anyone who had such an appitite for bananas before.

"Okay, then." She said, and, grabbing her wallet, she headed down to Reception, to ask for a map, as it was still light enough to read.

Having grabbed a map from Reception, Martha headed down the main street of Blackwood Falls, using a torch to see through the sluggish green haze, and also to keep an eye out for that piano.

She was perplexed when she couldn't find the large musical instrument anywhere, but then decided that a group of people must have moved it. Shrugging, she walked on, passing the occasional person, as she headed towards a mini-market.

She found one, and bought a small banana cake for the Doctor, and a small jaffa cake for herself. Then, feeling generous, she bought a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine for them to share.

When she left the store, it was still light enough for her to see where she was going, and started the twenty minute walk back to the hotel. She was lost in her own world of thoughts, but still road conscious, as she walked along.

However, she snapped right out of her world of thoughts when she heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising. With a gasp of shock, she looked up towards the sound, and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

For there in front of her stood a pure white TARDIS, not the navy, sapphire blue one that belonged to the Doctor.

Martha watched, fascinated, as it stopped materialising, and a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out. She spotted Martha, and asked, "Is there a hotel nearby called the Swiss Chalet?"

Martha nodded, and said, "Yes, I'm actually staying there with a friend. Do you need some help finding it?"

The woman smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, and I could do with some company, if that's alright with you."

Martha beckoned to her to follow, and they headed off together.

"So, that white thing, what is it?" Martha asked her, and her companion said, "It's my TARDIS, or rather, TARDIS the second, because my Dad owns the first."

Martha stopped walking. "Your father owns the TARDIS?" She asked in amazement. "What's your father's name?"

"He's only known as the "Doctor," and I've been looking for him for years. I'm his daughter, Jenny." She told Martha, who looked frankly confused.

"How are you his daughter?" She asked, and Jenny said, "Some sort of gene machine, which took his genes, and made me."

"So, why aren't you with him now?" Martha asked, and Jenny sighed.

"He thinks I'm dead, so I want to find him, and prove otherwise." She said, and explained about where she came from, and the bullet that was meant for her father, but she took to save him.

"Wow. That's incredible, and this is the Swiss Chalet." Martha said, and led the girl into Reception. After jenny had checked in she, the bellboy and Martha all headed up to the ninth floor.

Once the bellboy had left, Martha said, "Do you want to see your father, Jenny?"

Jenny's eyes widend, and she gasped, "Do you know him?"

"Oh, absolutely. Come on." Said Martha, and led the very happy Jenny into room 972.

The Doctor was sitting with his back to them, but he looked up slightly as they came in.

"I got you a banana cake, Doctor." Martha said, before adding, "And a really cool surprise."

The Doctor grinned at her. "Oh, really? What kind of surprise?"

"A certain someone who really wants to meet you, Doctor." She said.

The Doctor was surprised. "I didn't think you had any family in America, Martha."

Martha frowned, and said, "I don't."

Meanwhile, Jenny was sneaking around behind her father's back, until she was right behind him. Then, she tapped him on the shoulder, and said, "Hello, Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited Once More

_Previously on the Doctor's Daughter:_

_"I got you a banana cake, Doctor." Martha said, before adding, "And a really cool surprise."_

_The Doctor grinned at her. "Oh, really? What kind of surprise?"_

_"A certain someone who really wants to meet you, Doctor." She said._

_The Doctor was surprised. "I didn't think you had any family in America, Martha."_

_Martha frowned, and said, "I don't." _

_Meanwhile, Jenny was sneaking around behind her father's back, until she was right behind him. Then, she tapped him on the shoulder, and said, "Hello, Dad."_

The Doctor gasped in surprise, before spinning around and grinned like a little boy on Christmas Day, who'd just received the coolest present ever.

"Jenny!" He cried, and flung his arms around his daughter, grinning and crying at the same time. Jenny was doing the very same thing, and it felt like Christmas had come seven weeks early for her.

After five minutes of hugging each other, the Doctor drew back, confused.

"How did you survive that bullet?" He asked her.

"Well, it took me awhile, but after being dead for roughly half an hour, I regenerated, and stayed the same as before." She replied, grinning.

The Doctor hugged her again, before suddenly drawing back, and said, "Come on, you two."

Before either of the girls could say anything, the Doctor had suddenly rushed out of the hotel room. They stared at each other for a split second, before grabbing a key, and running after him.

He led them to the elevators, which took them to the Lobby, and then they were running down the road, the Doctor seeming to know where he was going, and neither of the girls had a clue.

As Martha and Jenny ran behind him, Jenny said, "When you're with my Dad, you seem to be running alot."


End file.
